wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Play Time
"Wiggly Play Time" is a compilation video of The Wiggles' 2nd TV Series released in 2001. It is the American version of Wiggly TV and it has three episodes (History, Family and Play; like the DVD version of Wiggly TV), with the episodes being played in a different order as one long episode. Song List #Get Ready to Wiggle (Young Wiggles) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Uncle Noah's Ark #Havenu Shalom Alechem #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) #John Bradlelum #Get Ready to Wiggle #Move Your Arms Like Henry #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Having Fun at the Beach #Quack Quack #The Monkey Dance #Ponies #Starry Night Gallery WigglyPlayTimetitlecard.jpg|Title Card MurrayandJeffinHistory.jpg|Jeff and Murray lying on ground TheWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Wiggles spotting the family crest on the video DorothyinHistory.jpg|Dorothy talking to her rose History31.jpg|Greg watching the Little Wiggles perform "Get Ready to Wiggle" History33.jpg|Anthony talking about how everyone grows at different rates History34.jpg|Murray talking about how everyone grows at different rates TheLittleWigglesSingingGetReadytoWiggle.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle (Little Wiggles)" History49.jpg|Anthony says he's growing. "Growing hungry!" GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title TheWigglesCheerleading.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" History53.jpg|Wags, Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew History66.jpg|Jeff and Murray sleeping History72.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles UncleNoah'sArk-RainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title UncleNoah'sArk-1998.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Ark" History149.jpg|Greg asking who ate his bananas HavenuShalomAlechem-RainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title HavenuShalomAlechem.jpg|"Havenu Shalom Alachem" History167.jpg|The Pirate Dance History169.jpg|Jeff and Murray sleeping History171.jpg|Jeff and Murray awake History175.jpg|"Many, many, many, many, many." History183.jpg|The Wiggles and their 6-year old T-shirts TheWigglesinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles sitting down in Wigglehouse DorothytheDinosaur,TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking?-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title DorothyTheDinosaurTellMeWhoIsThatKnocking.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesSneezing.jpg|The Wiggles sneezing at Sneezy Street Family33.jpg|Dorothy asks if she can adopt Anthony JohnBradlelum-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title JohnBradlelum.jpg|"John Bradlelum" Family37.jpg|Greg performing a magic trick Family58.jpg|Captain showing Wags his Feathersword from when he was a baby GetReadyToWiggle-RainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title GetReadytoWiggle-1998.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" Family60.jpg|Henry and the jellyfishes MurrayandJeffinFamily.jpg|Murray and Jeff watching the clouds TheWigglesandHenryinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in prologue of "Move Your Arms like Henry" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title MoveYourArmsLikeHenry.jpg|"Move Your Arms like Henry" Family84.jpg|Anthony & Wags watching Greg's magic trick We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-OriginalRainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title We'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags The Dog" Family85.jpg|Wags & The Wagettes TheWigglyGroupinFamily.jpg|The group at Captain Feathersword's dockyard FlorainPlay.jpg|Flora Door HavingFunAtTheBeach-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title HavingFunAtTheBeach-1999.jpg|"Having Fun at the Beach" GregandAnthonyinPly.jpg|Greg showing Anthony the "Disappearing Ball Trick" CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-RainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title QuackQuack-1998Live(NoAnimations).jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship" (live) Play.jpg|Wags and Skally Play21.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags CarlaPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Rabbit pops out of the hat with Red Starry Guitar MurrayinPlay.jpg|Murray comes up with the tune for "Nya Nya Nya" TheMonkeyDance-RainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title TheMonkeyDance-1998Live(NoAnimations).jpg|"The Monkey Dance" (live) Play39.jpg|Anthony Play49.jpg|Murray and Jeff Ponies-Prologue.jpg|Jeff painting Ponies-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff introducing "Ponies" Ponies-RainbowTitle.jpg|Song Title Ponies.jpg|"Ponies" StarryNight.jpg|"Starry Night" Play57.jpg|The Wiggles and their friends in closing scene imagesCA3J2G31.jpg|Wiggly Play Time (DVD cover) imagesCAX2EVLW.jpg|Wiggly Play Time (DVD cover) re-release DVD Gallery WigglyPlayTime.jpg WigglyPlayTime-Disc.jpg|Disc DVD Menu Gallery This is the DVD menu of "Wiggly Play Time". Featured Songs #Get Ready to Wiggle (Main menu) #John Bradlelum (Song jukebox menus) #In the Wiggles World (Special Features menu) #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) (Subtitles and Trailers menu) Gallery WigglyPlayTime-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu WigglyPlayTime-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 WigglyPlayTime-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 WigglyPlayTime-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu WigglyPlayTime-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu WigglyPlayTime-TrailersMenu.jpg|Trailers menu Canadian Version The Canadian copy of Wiggly Play Time has a different menu from the US counterpart. It has no special features outside of the trailers. The song used for both the main and trailer menus are Get Ready to Wiggle. Similar to Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, all the trailers are listed together, rather than separated by show. WigglyPlayTime-CanadianTrailersMenu.jpg|Trailers Menu Trivia * This was Lyrick Studios' last VHS ever released before they were closed by Hit Entertainment and took over from then on. *The Song selection menu skips In the Wiggles World, despite that song being used as background music for the special features menu. It also skips Starry Night, though it doesn't play on any menu. Both of these songs are also skipped on the back cover. See also *Wiggly TV *Lights, Camera, Action! Category:Wiggles videos Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:2001 Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Non-released albums Category:Episode Videos Category:DVDs Category:2001 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Series 2 Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs